Do you always smoke after sex?
by Siriusly Searching for Black
Summary: A series of vignettes about a relationship between two broken souls. DarkAngst. DHr.


It was a pitch black room. A long forgotten classroom of sorts. The air was stuffy and the dust was very upset from being interrupted from its slumber. The darkness was disturbed by a flame, accentuating the features of a girl with brown eyes and dark circles underneath from stress and lack of sleep. The flame disappeared and the owner inhaled deeply. A silver cloud of smoke breaking into the surroundings.  
  
"Do you always smoke after sex?" A male voice drawled somewhat lazily, yet interested. He gave the impression of a guy who didn't care about anyone but himself, the dark and mysterious type of guy every girl dreams about but never actually encounters.  
  
"Yeah." This voice was female and curt. Her aura gave one the feeling that this girl wasn't one to mess with, yet there was still a sort of innocence about her. She went through a rough time and things changed to make her the way she was now.  
  
"Why?" She felt a movement in the dark.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I like the sensation it gives."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The flame cut through the darkness just like last time. The smell of smoke filled the room, but he was used to it. This was the third time this week, and forth since he first met her in their carnal lust.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want to make a habit of this." She said, her arms hugging her knees to her, flicking ash off the cigarette. He felt her gaze at him in the moonlight.  
  
"I lied." He rolled over onto his back, relaxing into the cold hard floor.  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I don't know. The first time I didn't know what hit me. I wasn't expecting it to happen the second time, and by the third, I was hooked. You're very addicting you know."  
  
"I could say the same about you, but I won't. I don't plan on continuing this. I hope." She took a long drag and silence fell on the odd couple.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Look, it was fun while it lasted, but we can't continue this! What if someone finds out? We'd both be ruined. You are cut out for this, I'm not. I'm the last person anyone would think that would do this. With you no less. And your bad-ass Slytherin pureblood rep would forever be marred! I can't risk my becoming Head Girl next year. Not even you." They were in their usual place, the forgotten classroom on the fifth floor, third door to the left of the portrait of the founders. The smell had decreased immensely from it' sudden and frequent usage. She asked him here to break it off.  
  
"Is that all you care about? Grades and appearances? What good will they do you in the real world? Even I know that the only way o get ahead in this world is power! What good will your school reputation do you? Answer me that!"  
  
"You're one to talk! Who goes around school strutting his name around? You really ought to look at who you're talking to here!" He glared furiously at her, she returned the gaze, neither of them willing to give into the other.  
  
"You're a novice at this. You really think I'd let myself be seen with you, let alone get caught getting down and dirty with the likes of you? Really, you flatter yourself too much." She narrowed her eyes at him,  
  
"Fuck off." She moved towards the door , but he caught her arm and whirled her around inches away from his face.  
  
"Watch your mouth, of I'll have to report you." His voice was dripping with lust and poison. He was dangerous and she knew it.  
  
"You certainly do a wonderful job for me, why start now? Of course, you always did get off on the weirdest things."  
  
He closed the space between them, devouring her mouth with his. Savagely at first, but grew more passionate as she gave in. Ripping at each others clothes, she pulled up and looked at him.  
  
"Alright, but this is the last time."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Is it good? Should I continue? I think it could stand on it's own, but if you want, I have some ideas to continue it. It would still be in this vignette form. Hope you like it! R & R!!!! 


End file.
